


All the Reasons

by ywhiterain



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: AU, Aus as justifcation for outmaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't side with fools," Kurama said. He shoved Hiei down and straddled him, Hiei let him. "I'm fine with kinks, however."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot AU and it's very unlikely that I'll add to it. I've started enough of 'em already. Besides, I basically invented this AU in my head for this scene alone.

Hiei waited until Kurama had smashed his cigarette out before commenting, "I'm sure your mother approves of that recently acquired habit."

"Yomi finds it entrancing in a ways that suit my interests," Kurama said. His voice shifted, quickly, as if a gust of wind blew clouds over a half-moon, covering all traces of the light, "my mother believes I'm dead."

It was unnerving that Hiei could read Kurama so easily in one moment and the very next he'd be a mystery. It hadn't been like this before Kurama had killed Yuusuke. Hiei wasn't sure if Kurama changed because of that or if he'd just stepped up his game to a level he'd never seen before.

Perhaps it was a little of both.

"He can see you smoke?" Hiei said, as if he hadn't mentioned Shiori at all.

"He can smell it." Kurama leaned forward, set the side of his index finger under Hiei's chin, "He's stalked me enough to know Minamino Shuuichi would never take up such a nasty habit."

Hiei tilted his head, slightly. "Yomi would be a fool if he thought you taking up smoking would be a sign that you have given up your humanity."

"I don't side with fools," Kurama said. He shoved Hiei down and straddled him, Hiei let him. "I'm fine with kinks, however."

"Good," Hiei said. He reached up to thread a hand through Kurama's hair and jerked his head down to mutter into his ear, "You'd be terrible at your new job if you weren't."

Kurama fell very still. "I don't think Mukuro is all that interested in my sex life, Hiei."

"She doesn't know I'm here." It was a half-lie. Hiei hadn't told her where he was going, but he was sure she knew.

He wasn't so sure if that would fool Kurama.

"Why are you here?"

Hiei rolled them over and looked down. Kurama hadn't aged much in the two years since they'd last talked, though his hair was a little longer. Hiei knew he'd grown stronger, though he also knew that Kurama wasn't nearly as strong as Hiei was, unless he transformed into Youko and Hiei had ever reason to believe that he wouldn't.

"I want to know your plans," Hiei said. "I want to know why you felt the need to kill the detective."

"Do you miss him?" Kurama asked, green eyes sparkling as they always did when he teased Hiei.

It made Hiei want to kiss him for all the wrong reasons.

"I've convinced Mukuro to let you live," Hiei said, "because you might be useful to us in the future."

"Has she grown impatient?" Kurama asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Hiei told him, "I have."

"Do you think you could kill me?" Kurama asked.

Hiei wrapped his hands around Kurama's wrists hard enough so he was touching the breaking point and pinned them by the sides of his head. "I know I can."

Briefly, uncertainty flickered across Kurama's face. "I wouldn't recommend testing that hypothesis, Hiei."

"How often have I ever taken your advice?" Hiei asked and twitched his hand, as if he planned to break it. Kurama made no move to push Hiei away.

It was to unnerve Hiei, and it was working more than Hiei would have liked to admit.

"What do you want to know?" Kurama asked.

"What are your goals?"

"Yomi wants to unify the Demon World," Kurama said, and added, an afterthought, "the Human World as well."

"I didn't ask for Yomi's goals," Hiei said.

"I do work for him," Kurama said. He tried to flex out his fingers in his left hand.

Hiei broke the wrist and watched Kurama's face twist in pain with no small amount of satisfaction. "Don't pretend I'm an idiot."

"What makes you think I have any reason to tell you what I'm planning?" Kurama asked. He hooked one leg around one of Hiei's. "Will you kill me if I don't give you what you want?"

"You've already planned for that possibility," Hiei said, "so I wouldn't get what I came for if I did."

"I suppose we're at a crossroads, then," Kurama said.

"For now," Hiei acknowledged and then bent down to kiss him.

It was for all the right reasons.


End file.
